Impossible?
by Ruka Ai
Summary: Is it truly impossible for me to be with Yusei? I wondered. Ruka X Yusei drabble


Hi! Not sure if I should keep this a oneshot or make it into a multi-chapter story! Oh well, I don't think this came out as good as I hoped, and I kind of rushed it :/ Just read and let me know what you think.

* * *

><p>It was the night I'd leave this place, leave it for good. Rua had been spending some time with friends from Duel Academy, I had already said good bye to Patty, so I decided to drop by here, at the Tops. It was at least 9:00 pm and dark out. I loved it here, at the very top where the pool was. It had the best view in all of Neo Domino. I stared down at the little lights below wondering if 5D's will ever see each other again.<p>

"Ah, Ruka." a familiar voice called out, I turned around to see Yusei in his normal outfit.

"Ah, Yusei! What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well, today is your guys last day with me so...I don't know, just felt like I had to be here. Also we haven't really talked,"

"Oh," I answered while finding a chair to sit in. "What do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter. Well do you think that You and Rua will be happy?" he asked.

"Um, yeah I think so. We haven't seen our parents in awhile so..."

"I'm really glad I got to meet the two of you." Yusei said,

"Oh, really." I asked, of course he'd only see me and Rua as one person, most people do.

I looked at Yusei.

I sat there thinking, is it truly impossible for me to be with him? For me to hold his hand like she did? For me to make him smile like she does? Is it truly impossible? I don't think so, but I am just a child after all. How could he fall in love with a child?

"What are you doing?" Yusei asked me.

"Thinking..." I mumbled.

"About?" I smiled, Yusei is never satisfied unless he gets an answer.

"Team 5D's, will we ever meet each other again?" I asked.

"Of course." he said with excitement and whipped a chair over near mine, "We are a team after all." he sat in his chair, looking at me with a smile.

"Do you think You and Aki will be together?" I questioned him, he sighed.

"I'm not sure, I think I might hang back while she goes to be a doctor." he stared out over the view of Neo Domino, it was beautiful. I gulped and got ready to ask my question.

"D-Do you l-l-l-love...her?" I asked while looking away. Yusei looked at me and started laughing, "Wha-What is it?" I asked.

"Of course I love her." he said with that rare beautiful smile of his,

"Oh..." I tried to keep the disappointment out of my voice, I just hoped it work.

"But you know," Yusei continued, his face was serious and there was no longer that genuine smile, " I love you too." he looked at me, as if he was expecting an answer.

"Wha...what?" I stood up from the excitement in my heart, "You don't mean-"

"I love you, Ruka." he said again, this time he stood up and I was staring up at him. It was really sad though, because he wasn't serious.

"Stop saying that!" I demanded, "You don't mean it Yusei...and it hurts..." I started to cry, not from embarrassment, but from the realization that it truly was impossible for me to be with him...impossible.

"R-Ruka, I'm sorry! I didn't think that you would-"

"It hurts because_** I do**_ love you!" I yelled at him, he seemed to be taken aback. All these mixed emotions were probably running through his head. "You...you really mean it?" he asked, I sobbed but still nodded my head Yes. He looked down at me and did the most unexpected thing ever. He got on his knees and kissed me. It was quick, but felt like it lasted forever. The feeling of his soft lips on mine, the way he he held my head, it was all...beautiful. I was surprised but I didn't want it to stop, I wanted it to last forever. After the kiss, he embraced me and wrapped his arms around me. "What are you-"

"Grow up." he said lightly,

"Eh?" I broke the hug to look at him.

"Grow up and become a beautiful young woman, a young woman whom I can fall in love with. I'll be waiting." he said, then patted my head.

"R-Right, I'll become a beautiful woman inside and out!" I announced, he stood up and smiled,

"I'll wait for you Ruka." he announced and walked away. Then it was just me, me and the endless amount of lights below, I knew that would be the last time I'd see him for awhile, but I didn't care. I was happy, and had something to work hard for. And for some reason, me ending up with Yusei, doesn't seem so impossible anymore.

* * *

><p>Like I said, not the best in the world...but if you want me to continue it, then I shall! If not then I understand :( at least I tried... Let me know what you think.<p> 


End file.
